SonicX The Cold War Saga
by Richie Productions
Summary: After Team Sonic defeats the Metarex, they are met by a new force called the Democratic Order, an alliance of space colonies trying to fight back a tyrannical empire. Notes: Cosmo doesn't die in this version. Plenty of Tailsmo. Rated T for politics and war. (This story might include other references as it progresses. I own none of them.)
1. Episode 1: Dawn of Adventure

SonicX The Cold War Saga

Episode 1: Dawn of Adventure

Note: This takes place in the episode "A Fearless Friend" right after Tails thinks he killed Cosmo.

Location: Planet Mariposa, Vika Galaxy, USA Vika Stronghold

A fleet of 5 US galactic carriers and dreadnoughts housing 5000 individual fighters is ready for just the right moment. A blue alien with a bald head and glowing white eyes walked into the hatch of the ship's control pod, mere miles away from the battlefield.

"General Bomo." All the control specialists became at ease. Bomo began to speak.

"It is an estimated T-minus 60 seconds when the laser from that small ship will fire. Please put your fleets into ready position!"

"Sir yes, sir!" The control specialists unanimously said.

Bomo was confident, but he was also afraid. He knew his ships were specially designed to survive despicable blows, but if for some reason they failed it would cost his faction not only the stronghold but possibly the war. The timer was about to reach 01 seconds. In his fearful confidence, he yelled the word that every general yells before their big moment.

"FIRE!"

Every last control specialist deployed their drones and they, along with their carriers, headed at lightspeed towards the battle scene.

General Bomo watched stressfully as his fleet collided with a small part of the laser. The fleet seemed to go unnoticed by the attacking ship.

"Did it work?" Bomo asked himself, concerned for his soldiers. His monitor rang and it was a message from Carrier #2.

"Package secure. Now returning to base."

Bomo breathed a small sigh of relief. But, that relief wasn't to last long, as another message from Carrier #2 came through on his signal.

"Sir, we seem to have a survivor that latched onto Carrier #2."

Bomo was confused. Nothing could've survived that blast unless it was shielded with hybrid energy. Nonetheless, he followed the standard routine for survivors.

"Do you have a medical team with you."

"Yes, sir. The survivor is on her way to the medical facility on the carrier sir."

"What is the species of the survivor"

"Seedrian sir."

"Status of the survivor."

"She appears to be unconscious with multiple wounds."

"Lieutenant, make sure that she stays alive no matter what."

"Yes, sir. Over and out."

Mistified, Bomo hung up. How could a Seedrian, of all species, survive a blast of cosmic energy? What was she doing outside of her space colony? Questions raced through Bomo's mind when yet again he got a message. However, it was President Harland this time.

"General Bomo, did the mission succeed?"

"Yes, sir. We have the Metarex heart."

"Good, now here's what I want you to do. Have your fleet come back to the Vlantela HQ with the heart contained. Then, you are to report it to our Homeland Security Department where it will be destroyed properly with hybrid energy."

"On it sir. Also, we seem to have found a survivor that latched onto a carrier, sending statistics now."

General bomo sent the statistics to the president's computer. He examined it thoroughly and responded with light shock.

"How the hell could a Seedrian survive a blast that big?- Nevermind just send someone to explain what happened to that ship that was trying to destroy the heart." Said, President Harland.

"Over and out."

Location: Blue Typhoon, Vika Galaxy.

Tails released his finger on the trigger and then broke down crying.

"WHY!?" "I loved her so much!" The devastated fox couldn't bear it. He had killed the one he loved to save the universe. Why would he want to live anymore? The questions racing through Tails' mind were worse than any battle he had ever fought. Sonic, Amy, Chris, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles immediately came to comfort the devastated fox, but before they could say anything a message transmitted onto Sonic's wristwatch.

"This is Lieutenant Vamix from the Democratic Order." Said the message. "We would like permission to board."

Amy made a face. "The Democratic Order? What do they want?"

"They probably want us to join their side." Groaned Sonic.

"We have something you might want." The message continued.

"We've heard that one before." Said Knuckles. "What is it and why would we want it?"

"It is a Seedrian that we found in space." The message continued. Tails looked up, his face wet with tears. "She tells our medical team that her name is Cosmo."

Tails hopes skyrocketed past the stars, he couldn't believe it. Cosmo was still alive!

"Yes yes! You can board!" Tails yelled excitedly.

A massive blue and black carrier showed up near the Blue Typhoon. Almost three times its size, the carrier slowly drifted closer. A tunnel came out of the carrier, giving Tails and the others the signal that they were about to board.

"Let's bring our weaponry just in case." Suggested Sonic.

"Good idea." Responded Chris. The team grabbed their hammers, guns, and other weapons and walked down to the docking platform. When they got to the door, Knuckles pushed a button and the door opened. The team was greeted by a team of five men in high-grade military armor. It appeared to be rusty steel with a large chest plate and fabric to allow for joint movement.

"My name is Vamix." Said a man with a broad face and red hair. "We would like to return someone that might have been left out in space by mistake." Two men with red crosses on their chest plates rolled in a very injured but awake Cosmo. Tails immediately ran towards the hospital bed, crying joyful tears. "Oh Cosmo, I'm so glad you're okay!" Cosmo's eyes panned to Tails slowly. She smiled at him weakly. She was covered in bandages around her legs and petals. Tails slowly began to hold Cosmo's hand weakly. He couldn't believe what luck he had.

"We also would like to talk about the Metarex heart you were trying to destroy." Vamix continued. The others immediately shot up in disturbance. Amy wanted to grab her hammer, but the soldiers had hybrid guns.

"What do you mean 'trying to destroy', we already destroyed it." Said Sonic, unsure of what they meant.

"You're not on the Metarex' side are you?" Growled Knuckles.

"Believe me, we're not." Vamix continued. "You were trying to destroy it with cosmic energy when it needed to be destroyed with hybrid energy. If the Metarex heart is destroyed improperly it would only scatter about the vast reaches of the universe, making it even harder to vaporize while ultimately making more but weaker Metarex."

Tails jumped in to defend and explain the Democratic Order. "Ok ok. I know you know what the Democratic Order is, and I know that we don't want to be involved in their monkey business. But, according to what they knew about the Metarex heart, maybe they can help us further in our fight against evil."

"But, Tails." Chris interrupted. "Eggman's dead, the Metarex are dead, what more evil do we have to fight?"

The team looked at Chris. "What?"

"So you haven't heard of the USSR?" Asked Cream.

"Must be nice." Followed Sonic. Virtually everyone in the universe knew what the USSR was, but nobody likes to talk about them. Vamix stepped forward and started explaining to the young boy.

"The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics formed in the aftermath of a brutal civil war in the Rodina colony. Their leaders wanted to impose a tyrannical ideology called Communism, which is another word for Socialism, on their subjects. They forced people into hard labor, starvation, torture, anything you would find in a Metarex slave camp, except much much worse. That's why the colonies of the United States of America, Almania, Brimia, Farcia, and Emern formed the Democratic Order, a faction dedicated to ridding the universe of this tyrannical beast."

"You can trust them." Cosmo sputtered weakly in her anesthetic state. "They're fighting hard now to keep my planet from falling under Soviet control, and they built my species a colony." Because of Cosmo trusting them, the others decided to trust them too.

Amazingly, the USSR here was exactly how it was like in Chris' world, only that USSR fell apart before he was born.

"I don't know much about the Democratic Order or this Soviet Union in this dimension," Chris said. "But I will go wherever I must to protect the universe."

"Is everyone else in?" Asked Tails.

"I'm in," Said Knuckles. If somebody's gonna take over the universe, it's not going to be those goons!"

"I'm also in," Said Ami. "I know I joined you guys to stay out of this one conflict, but now that I've been through so more conflicts, I can't pass this one up."

"We're in too!" Said Cream, cheerfully.

"Chao!" Said Cheese.

"It's not even a question." Sonic proudly followed up.

"Then it's settled," Said Vamix. "We will take you to meet your fireteam leader in Vlantela."

Chris looked confused, back in his world, you had to go through a process to get into the military. "Uh… you're not gonna make us go through any training or anything like that?"

"Normally, you would," Said Vamix. "But according to what we've seen, you all are already trained."

One excited pink hedgehog beamed with hope. "Wait a minute, isn't Vlantela supposed to be the most beautiful place in the universe?"

"It is, ma'am." Said Vamix. "Everyone, we are preparing to enclose your ship inside our carrier. We are estimated to reach Vlantela within 40 seconds of takeoff."

Sonic furred his eye. "40 seconds!? How do you expect to go across the universe in 40 seconds!?" Sonic was fast, but there was no way he would reach that kind of speed.

"Just wait a minute and we'll show you." Said Vamix, winking his eye. After a few seconds of preparing, Vamix signaled to the captain of the ship that they were ready. "Alright captain, prepare for lightspeed." The bright clusters of stars seemed to stretch and soon they were in a blue and purple wormhole-like environment.

Sonic and his team were staring out the window while Tails was comforting cosmo in the medical room. She had begun to recover from the anesthesia and was chatting with Tails about her decision.

"I'm so glad you're still with me!" He said, holding her hand.

"I am too." Replied Cosmo, smiling. She never thought she would still be alive, especially after she told her own crush to shoot her. It was originally to help destroy the Metarex heart, but now she realized she put herself in danger for no real point. "I'm so sorry, I almost made you shoot me." She said weakly.

"It wasn't your fault," Tails said trying to comfort his beautiful love interest. "If anything it's me. I should've done more research on the Metarex shards. I shouldn't have tried to destroy it with cosmic energy." Before they could finish their apology session, the Vlantela military transportation intercom turned on with a robotic female voice.

"_Now arrived at Vlantela Shipyard. Please make sure all passengers are departed before storage."_

Sonic peeked into the medical room. "Hey guys, we're here."

Tails looked over. "We're coming, but can you get one of the medics to take her to another hospital for recovery."

Location: Vlantela, United States of America

Sonic, Chris, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese went to walk around the city. It was even more beautiful than anybody could have ever imagined. There were silver painted bridges arching over a very large canal and a tall, white angel statue. Beings of all species were walking from place to place, Hedgehogs, Foxes, Echidnas, Cats, Humans, you name it. There were also plenty of stores, many of which Amy went berserk over.

"Alright Amy, I've seen you on a shopping spree, but I've never seen you this crazy." Said Sonic.

"Well you just see how I look in all of these outfits and maybe you'll finally see why shopping is the best thing in the entire universe!" Said Amy, sternly.

Sonic wanted to come back saying, 'Or maybe you'll finally find out that your sense of fashion is a waste of your money' but he decided not to fight any longer. After all, he had to save his energy for the USSR's soon-to-come blowout. Sonic clenched his fists at the thought. He still remembered the time when he last saw his father, Siesmo. He was shot down in the Kororian Belt by USSR-Eggman coalition fighters while he was in the military. Sonic longed to see his father again. In fact, his father's death was one of the main reasons he started his team. Whatever it took, he was going to make sure that the USSR and the Communist-controlled government in Rodina ceased to exist.

Location: US war room, Vlantela.

Once the Metarex heart had been completely neutralized, the NHS hospital had brought Cosmo to full recovery. It turned out she just needed some fracture mending in her ribcage. Along with other minor procedures. Nonetheless, she was up and at it again. Tails and Cosmo were in the part of the war room that was open to the public. Tails pointed to a colony that looked like two halves that should be together. "This is where my family is from." Said Tails. "Almania."

Cosmo stared at the map. It looked just like her country which had been split by the Soviets. "Tails?" Cosmo looked up at him.

"Yes, Cosmo?"

"You seemed to know a lot about the Democratic Order back on the Blue Typhoon, is this the reason why you didn't tell us earlier?"

Tails started to have minor flashbacks. "Yes." He answered, a tear forming in his eye which Cosmo noticed. "Tails, are you alright, you're crying."

Tails looked over at Cosmo. "N-no." He stuttered. "Okay fine I am crying." He started to cry more.

Cosmo put her arm around Tails' shoulders. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Tails struggled to keep from sobbing. He had been trying to forget what happened to his family since he was four years old.

"My family, *sniff* *sniff* saved me." Tails whimpered. "I can't imagine how much pain and suffering they're going through under Communist-controlled Almania." He started to picture his mother, his father, and his older sister being tortured by some Rodinian spy police officer. This thought caused Tails to form even more tears. "Um… *sniff* They sent me away when the USSR invaded. And now," Tails was about to burst. "They're trapped *sniff* and I can't see them again!" Tails just lost it at this point. Big, fat tears were pouring out of his eyes as he started sobbing his eyes out. Cosmo felt her heart swell with sorrow for her young fox friend. "Oh, Tails, I feel just how you feel about my family." She started to cry too. They both cried on each other's shoulders until a familiar voice came from behind Tail's back.

"Tails?" The voice said.

Tails suddenly perked up, the last time he heard that voice was when he was in his foster school. "Evan?" Said Tails, sadness still in his voice.

"Yes, that's me. We just disintegrated the Metarex heart, now that crazy band of bots is gone for good!" Said Evan, proudly.

Tails looked over and his eyes grew wide. The last time he saw Evan, he was two. Now he looked to be about sixteen. Stuck in his sad state, he went over to hug Evan. "Wow, it's been so long, what happened with you."

Evan smiled. "Well I worked my way up in the military rankings and now I'm a fleet general. I've heard that some of you want to help us fight the USSR."

Cosmo stepped in. "Yes we do, I myself am a Seedrian from the colony of Vietine."

"I can see," Evan said. "Aren't there supposed to be more in your group?"

"Well, yes," Said Tails. "Sonic is with us too, along with a few others."

Another smile formed on Evan's face. "Sonic? Well, we better get you guys a ship as soon as possible."

"Oh, no need," Said Tails waving his hands lightly. "We have one, it's called the Blue Typhoon."

Evan smirked and looked down at the two. "Does it travel through hyperspace?" He said, expecting a "no" answer.

"So that's what we went through to get here." Said Cosmo.

"I guess we do need a new ship." Followed Tails.

"Come with me." Said Evan. "And, if you can, call your team too."

Tails turned on his watch and contacted his team.

"What's up Tails," Sonic said as if there was a problem.

"Hey guys, do you remember Evan Sutton?" Tails asked.

Amy was the next one to speak. "Uh… wasn't he your old friend at foster school?"

"Yup," Tails said. "Now he's in the military, and he wants to show us a new ship."

Since this was Tails' old friend, they saw no reason not to trust him. "Ok, we have your coordinates and we'll be there in a flash.

Location: Hanger #12, Vlantela

The team walked into the dark, unlit hanger where they could see a silhouette of a large US carrier. Evan pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The team was suddenly met with a large blast of light that burned the black curtain off of the ship. There stood a 500-foot silver ship with neon blue energy stripes over its wings and cockpit. Tails stared in awe at the massive ship that even he wouldn't be able to build. The others did the same.

"Behold," Evan Said. "The Millennium Dawn, a multi-room spacecraft complete with advanced weaponry, hyperspeed jump ability, and grade A rooms. My personal ship."

Cream spoke up. "Wow, this ship is ours?"

"Well, not totally." Said Evan. The others began to stare at him, confused. They thought this was completely their ship now.

"This still is my ship. I'm just letting you guys into my fireteam."

Sonic couldn't believe it. He was going to be fighting for the Democratic Order. "You ready Knuckles, Amy, Chris, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese?" He asked boldly.

"Ready as we'll ever be, Sonic!" Said Knuckles.

"Me too!" Said Amy. "We're ready."

"Alright." Said, Evan. "Grab your belongings and meet me at the Millennium Dawn." He started walking towards the ship.

"C'mon!" Said Tails, let's go get our stuff out of the Blue Typhoon." The team followed Tails to the Typhoon, which was in the storage hanger, and grabbed their clothes, pictures, devices, anything they could find.

Once they had everything, they met back with Evan, who was waiting at the door of the ship.

"Alright, before we embark on our journey, I would like you all to know that you are with the Democratic Order now and you are to fight for the cause of freedom and justice no matter the consequences." Said Evan with seriousness.

"We understood that before you said it," Said Sonic. "USSR, meet your worst nightmare!"

Evan looked down at Sonic and saluted him. Sonic saluted him back with a smile, and when he turned to face his friends, they saluted too. They walked into the automatic sliding door one by one.

"Wow, this place is even bigger on the inside!" Said Cream.

"Chou!" Cheered Cheese.

Evan walked over to a seat right by the windshield with multiple controls. "Everyone hop into your seat of choice and put on your safety belts." He commanded. The team did just that, somehow not noticing the two other people next to Evan.

The boy to Evan's left spoke into his control panel. "Millenium Dawn request for takeoff at hanger twelve."

Almost immediately, a medium-sounding alarm whirred as the front doors to the hanger revealed a runway.

Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Amy, Chris, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles braced themselves for the massive force of pushback that was to come.

"Is everything ready guys?" Asked Evan to his two unknown partners.

"Fuel tank is full, thrusters are ready, weapons are loaded." Said the boy to his right.

"In 3… 2… 1… GO!"

With a flash, the Millennium Dawn blasted off from the runway with no hesitation. Everyone could see Vlantela shrinking and shrinking as they moved away from the glorious city.

Sonics team all looked at each other, smiled, and nodded with determination. They all knew that this was going to be the best, most intense adventure they ever had.

End of Episode One

Legal: All Sega Characters are the property of Sega, I own none of them.

A/N: I hope you like my story. There will be more chapters to come. I'm a new writer so please read and review. Thank you for reading.


	2. Episode 2: The First Fight

SonicX The Cold War Saga

Episode 2: The First Fight

_Location: Meridian Galaxy, 20 astronomical units from Vlantela, Millennium Dawn_

Tails was staring at Cosmo who was staring at the beautiful stars. He had always had deep feelings for this beautiful seedrian. Only, he didn't know if she liked him back. Cosmo and Tails were great friends but how would she respond if she found out that Tails had a crush on her. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Evan speak.

"Hey, Sonic,"

"Yeah?"

"I would like to teach your team the logistics of this ship and what gear you'll be given in battle. Would this be a good time?"

Sonic looked at all of his friends and then at the three pilots. "First I would like to know who your two friends are." Said Sonic.

Evan realized that he forgot to introduce a crucial part of his fire team. He stood up and called for everyone's attention, which the team paid attention to. "I would like all of you to meet my two other critical partners in my fireteam." He said as the two other human beings stood up to face the animals. "This is-"

"Evan," Said the short black-haired boy, cutting him off. "We'll introduce ourselves."

Evan smiled and looked at Sonic's team. The black haired boy began to speak.

"My name is Brayden Plymouth and I am the defense specialist. My job is to program and design upgrades to weaponry and armor so that our Democratic Order can rid this universe of authoritarianism." He stopped.

Immediately after, the blond, short, curly-haired boy began to speak. "My name is Maxwell Garland and I'm the logistics operator on this ship. I'm here to plan out our battles and figure out the best possible way to execute those plans."

Sonic spoke up. "Do you think we could get some of that gear you were talking about?"

"Yes, I was just about to get to that." Said Evan.

"What will the gear be like?" Asked Amy.

"Do you remember General Vamix, the general who brought you here?" Said Evan.

"Yeah," Said Knuckles.

"Well the gear you'll be wearing in battle is going to look like that." Said Brayden, taking a step forward.

Amy groaned. This is gonna be soooo comfortable!" Said Amy sarcastically.

Maxwell walked up to Amy. "Trust me, it'll be easy to move in."

"Alright, I will be directing you to the weapons chamber and we will begin our introduction." Said Evan. As they began walking, Cosmo ran up to Brayden. He looked down at the young, green seedrian.

"Will we need any training?" She asked.

Brayden smiled and winked. "No, you won't. We have all the skills you need stored on a special drive."

Cosmo found Tails and began to walk alongside him. "About what happened earlier," Cosmo said putting her hand on Tails shoulder. "I'm so sorry I almost made you kill me."

Tails' eyes formed a look of concern for her. "It wasn't your fault cosmo, I should've looked more into the Metarex heart and figured out that cosmic energy would just make the Metarex more powerful."

Brayden overheard their conversation and thought they were worrying that the Metarex heart was still intact. "I can assure you two that the Metarex Heart has been destroyed back on Vlantela."

Tails looked up at the soldier, who looked about the same age as Sonic or Evan. "We already know the Metarex heart was destroyed, we're just talking about what would've happened if we destroyed it the wrong way." He didn't want Brayden to hear exactly what they were talking about because then he would've attempted to comfort Cosmo. Something that soldiers aren't really good at.

Once they reached the door to the weapon's breach, Evan stepped forward and entered a combination on a 10-number keypad. The door opened with a *FSSSSHHH* sound revealing shelf upon shelf of guns, armor, and gadgets. Tails, being a fan of this kind of stuff, was absolutely amazed.

"Oh Man!" Said Tails. "This looks so cool." He wanted to run off and explore what gismos were waiting for him, but the weaponry also looked pretty dangerous.

Evan motioned for Brayden to explain the weaponry. After all, he was the expert on this stuff.

"Alright, gentlemen!" Began Brayden.

"HEY!" Said a triggered Amy "I'm a woman."

Brayden saw no point in arguing, so he decided to give Amy what she wanted.

"Alright, gentlemen and _women_." He said glaring at Amy. "What you see on those shelves will be your weaponry. "First and foremost, DO NOT attempt to use them when not in battle!" Brayden looked at Sonic. "Mr. blue hedgehog, what's your name?"

"Sonic." Said Sonic, annoyed that Brayden had to call him 'Mr. blue hedgehog' of all names. Cream tried so hard not to giggle at the funny name Brayden had called Sonic.

"Well, Sonic," Brayden continued. "Will you please come up here?"

Sonic walked up to the defense specialist and looked up at him. "Yes Brayden?"

Brayden pulled out a very thick silver wrist device out of his pocket. "Hold out your wrist." He said. Sonic did as he was told.

Brayden strapped the device on Sonic's left wrist. Sonic felt a small electric charge where Brayden had put the device, but not enough to make him flinch.

"Now press that button and see what it does." Said Brayden.

Sonic looked at the device on his wrist and saw a bright blue button. "_I guess he means this one."_ He thought. He slowly pushed his finger down on the button and what happened next was beyond amazing. Sonic started to see metal armor forming around his left arm, then his right. He looked down at his chest to see a very big chest plate like the one General Vamix was wearing. Feeling something else coming from behind his head, his eyes were met with a navy blue tint that folded across his eyes, which he assumed was his visor.

After the armor transformation was complete, Sonic looked at his hands in complete shock. He was in a full suit of military armor, but he didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. Everyone else stared at sonic with wide open mouths and wide open eyes, even Tails. Not even he could create something like that.

"How does it feel sonic?" Asked Amy.

"Feels powerful, and totally easy to move in." Said sonic moving his stretching his hands out in front of himself.

"Very impressive right?" Brayden bragged.

"Alright, get to the more important stuff." Said Evan.

Brayden nodded and held out his hand. Cream noticed that he was pushing a button on his forearm.

Suddenly a small robot the size of Brayden's hand teleported into it. Everyone stared at the mini bronze bot. It looked like a split hendecahedron with a blue robotic eye.

"What are those?" Cosmo asked.

Brayden didn't answer her, but instead, the ghost answered.

"I'm a ghost… well, not a real one of course. Just a mini robot." It had a deep robotic voice, but not deep enough to sound evil. "I'm Brayden's personal lifesaver, navigator, mechanic, and recorder."

Tails understood everything he could except 'lifesaver.' "Lifesaver? Are you saying that you can save other's lives?"

The ghost gave Tails an answer he actually wasn't expecting. "Actually, yes I can. The way I do it is whenever your armor loses all of its strength, I can enclose your consciousness and body in a shield of hybrid energy. After that, you are brought back to life in 20 seconds."

Brayden interrupted suddenly. "Also, if another teammate is close to you, they can have their ghost perform a quicker revival."

Tails was absolutely shocked. "Uh… Cosmo, let's get you a ghost." He said, fearing for her life due to what almost happened on the Typhoon.

"How about we get all of you ghosts, not to mention full gear." Said Brayden pressing a button on his arm.

Sonic and his team jumped as wrist devices appeared on everybody's wrists and different-shaped and colored ghosts appeared beside everybody. Evan and Maxwell got out their ghosts too as other examples. Evan's was silver with a slightly higher and more robotic male voice. Maxwells was green with yellow stripes with a similar voice as Evan's only robotic. Both were the same shape as Brayden's ghost though.

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Knuckles, and Chris all stared at their ghosts. Sonic's was a royal blue hendecahedron, Amy's was a pink oval, Tails' was a yellow triangle, Cosmo's was a light green quadrilateral diamond, Knuckles' was a maroon cube, and Chris's was a white pentagon.

Brayden and Maxwell decided to gather background info about Sonic's team of Mobian animals. They learned their names, home colonies, and home planets. All were from Mobius, a planet within the United States, except for Tails, who was born in Almania, and Cosmo, who was born on a Seedrian space colony from Vietine.

"Alright, next topic." Said Brayden. "Press the green button on your devices. What you will find is a selection of weaponry that is currently stored in this weapons chamber. As said earlier "DO NOT attempt to use any while not in a time of battle."

The team browsed around on their devices and read the descriptions. To name a few, a fusion rifle was a gun that needed to be charged before it could fire a massive blast of energy and an auto rifle was a gun that could fire hybrid lasers at a rapid pace.

"Alright everyone, that concludes our discussion," Brayden concluded his intro. "All the combat skills you need to know are stored inside your ghosts. That will be all."

Sonic and his team followed Evan, Brayden, and Maxwell to the main control room again." Before they got a chance to sit down the room was spread with a loud, but not ear-piercing, alarm. Evan pressed a button on his control panel the Democratic Order emblem came on a screen in the front of the ship. The emblem was a perfect white circle that represented the image of an eagle surrounded by a royal blue background. Underneath that was text that read: "_INCOMING MESSAGE: PRESIDENT WILLIAM HARLAND."_

"Oh, nuts we've got trouble." Said Evan, opening the message.

The president immediately came on screen. "_President Harland to Millenium Dawn"_ The others stared at the screen and listened.

"_Our intel networks have detected a new operation planned by Socialist Vietine aimed at the Republic of Vietine"_

Cosmo's heart sank to her stomach as she heard the news. "That's my home colony!"

Everyone in team Sonic, especially Tails stared at Cosmo in shock. She told them that her land was destroyed. Nonetheless, they continued listening.

"_The operation involves a dreadnaught escorted by 4 carriers. That dreadnaught holds 3000 kilotons of high-cosmic explosives planned to be dropped onto the planets of Green Gate, Soloree, and Memonia."_

Cosmo knew those planets, they were some of Vietine's biggest before the war began.

"_Your job is to destroy that dreadnaught by any means possible. If the dreadnaught is not stopped, the only free place left in Vietine will be under Communist hands. Additional information will be sent to your ghosts. Over and out."_

Cosmo whimpered. The very thought of her nation falling in the hands of the USSR was enough to make her cry. Luckily, Tails noticed.

"Cosmo," Tails began, getting up from his seat to comfort her. "I promise you, we will take out that dreadnaught with full force before it even crosses the border." Tails put his arm around Cosmo.

"Yeah, Sonic stepped in, if I could only hate one thing, I would choose the USSR killing anyone they don't like." Sonic stepped out of his chair boldly.

"Besides, we've got these awesome new weapons that's not gonna let any Rodinian monster touch any of us!" Said Knuckles.

"No matter what, Cosmo," Said Tails. "I care- uh… I mean we care about you and your homeworld." Said Tails.

Cosmo sniffed up her last ounce of tears and turned to smile at her teammates. She always knew that they would never let her down, even in the toughest situations. "Thank you, everybody, you are the best friends I have ever had." Cosmo, to Tails' surprise, gave him a light hug for about half a second. Tails blushed at her tiny affectionate action.

"Attention," Maxwell spoke up. The others immediately listened in. "I have put together a discrete plan for dismantling the enemy's dreadnaught." He pressed a button on his control panel and a diagram of a USSR dreadnaught and 5 US carriers. Maxwell planned to explain the operation to the team while showing moving examples on his diagram.

"Ok," He began. "According to further information sent through my ghost, the enemy's dreadnaught is three astronomical units from the border of the Vietine Republic. The first part of our plan is to show up with a fleet of eight carriers filled with fighters. These fighters will help us to take out the enemy carriers escorting the dreadnaught and to distract enemy personnel. The second part of our goal is to safely get inside the dreadnaught and destroy it from inside. I also got word that the dreadnaught is protected by a hybrid shield, so our fighters will do little damage, which is why we have to destroy it from the inside. Our goal is to take out the main power regulator which is at the direct center of the ship and when we do-"

"Ok Ok, enough chit chat." Interrupted Knuckles. "The way we did it with Eggman and the Metarex it is we just kicked their butts no sweat!" He flexed his muscles.

Cosmo gave knuckles a confused look. 'Of course, we had to plan our battles with the Metarex.' She thought. But Brayden did the talking for her.

"Knuckles, the USSR is more powerful than the Metarex and Eggman combined. Hell, while you were struggling trying to capture Dark Oak, we were destroying the Metarex army after army. If it weren't for us, you would probably still be fighting them.

Evan nodded. "He's right. Lemme show you footage of the battle of Danagom." Evan then pressed a button on his wrist device, revealing on the screen an intense battle filmed from the Democratic Order's point of view. In the footage, there were Democratic carriers firing their blue hybrid energy lasers at a collective of Metarex ships. Unlike the lasers that Tails used, the blue lasers flying out of the carriers performed one-shot-kills on the Metarex. The footage ended with the Center carrier firing a large laser at a Metarex space base, destroying it in an instant.

Everyone froze. That sentence gave Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Chris, and the others the full image of just how weak all their enemies had been compared to the enemy they were about to face. They remembered all the trouble the had when dealing with the Metarex and how indescribably stressful that was. Still, Brayden said that the Democratic Order had been going against multiple armies and steamrolling them without many troubles?

Sonic was the first one to break from Brayden's mental stun. He shook his head and put on his serious face. "Alright, I know this is gonna be hard. But I'm not letting these red chumps enslave the galaxy under one communist government!" He said, looking at his teammates.

Amy stepped in. "I agree, I don't wanna allow everyone we know to suffer under the USSR!"

Tails was the last one to step in. "This is probably going to be the biggest battle we've ever fought, and it definitely won't be the last one. We're either gonna stop the USSR or die trying, I'd much rather go with the former."

"I like those attitudes." Said Evan. He immediately turned to face his control panel. After pressing a few buttons, he turned to face Maxwell. "Get the Millenium Dawn ready for hyperspeed."

"Yes, sir." Maxwell pressed multiple buttons on his control panel before saying, "Alright, going to hyperspeed.

The millisecond he said that. The Millennium Dawn started to whirr and the stars clusters from outside began to stretch. The Millennium Dawn soon zoomed off into space with a flash. Team Sonic's first fight was about to begin.

_Location: Sianeste Galaxy, Vietine Border, 15 astronomical units from target dreadnaught, Millennium Dawn_

With a *WHIRRIPP*, the Millennium Dawn was close as it would get to the target without a strong fleet. Since they were so far away from their target they couldn't see anything that looked like a spaceship, just stars, and a distant, uninhabited planet.

"Are you sure were in the right place?" Asked Cream in a nervous voice.

"Of course we are." Replied Evan, not bothering to look over. "If you're wondering why we can't see the dreadnaught it's just that we're too far away from it."

"We need a fleet to go close enough." Followed Maxwell.

"Makes sense," Tails followed as well. "We would probably get blown to bits in just this thing."

Without hesitation, Evan Contacted the Military Command Center in Vlantela. "_This is General Evan Sutton from the Millennium Dawn fireteam, we are currently operating on request of the president. We need exactly eight carriers fully loaded with fighters and hybrid energy. Sending coordinates now."_

Within five seconds, the carriers flew from hyperspeed encircling the Millennium Dawn, startling Cream and Cheese. Evan lowered the speed of the ship to let the carriers move in front of it.

"We've got our carriers," Said Sonic. "Shouldn't we be deploying their fighters?"

"Not yet, Sonic," Said Maxwell. "We still need to figure out their formation." Maxwell pushed a few buttons on his control panel. "Millenium Dawn to carriers 4 and 5, get as close as you can to the enemy and analyze their formations."

_Location: Sianeste Galaxy, 3 astronomical units from Vietine border, Socialist Vietine Dreadnaught_

Four carriers could be seen escorting the dreadnaught at a speed of about 2 astronomical units per hour. Inside that dreadnaught was a Rodinian high commander along with about 100 other troops. The Riodinians appearance consisted of red skin, black eyes, and black armor covering almost everything except their heads.

"Commander Zenstov," Said a soldier walking up to his general. "We are estimated to reach the border in 56 minutes and 29 seconds."

"Excellent, soldier. This will be the one plan that wins us the Vietine War, and no one is here to interfere. The supreme leader will surely reward me after this." His ego was put to a halt when another soldier spoke up.

"Commander!" His voice sounded alarmed. "We have detected two insurgents 2 astronomical units from our ship! They seem to be US carriers, sir."

A strong chill moved down Commander Zenstov's spine. "WHAT!?" He yelled. "DEPLOY ALL FIGHTERS AND TARGET THOSE CARRIERS! TAKE ANY ENEMY SURVIVORS TAKE THEM TO OUR CORRECTION CAMPS!"

_Location: Sianeste Galaxy, Vietine Border, 10 astronomical units from target dreadnaught, Millennium Dawn_

"Ok, Cream." Said Evan looking at the rabbit. "I want you to press and hold the button on your control panel with a 'plus' sign on it until you can see the enemy fleet."

Cream did as she was told. The US carriers immediately came off of the windshield and were replaced by an ugly, red dreadnaught with a yellow hammer and sickle on its side. Amy cringed at the sight of it.

"Geez, you think you'd at least try to make it look good." She groaned.

Cream lifted her finger off the button.

"So how are we gonna get into that thing?" Asked Knuckles? "We can't just teleport, can we?"

"Knuckles has a good point," Said Cosmo. "We haven't thought up a way to get into the dreadnaught."

"Actually," Evan got up from his seat. "We can teleport. It's newly installed technology in our ghosts." Evan smiled, bragging.

Tails spoke up. "Well, after seeing how you destroyed that Metarex army, that doesn't surprise me."

Evan was about to open his mouth again, but before he could…

"The enemy is deploying their fighters!" Alerted Brayden. "They see us!"

Evan immediately ran back to his seat and opened up his communicator on his control panel. "All carriers deploy fighters. Keep the enemy distracted for as long as possible. Fire on the enemy carriers if possible, but not the dreadnaught."

Multiple hatches opened across the carriers and out came their fighters. The fighters had two wings with engines coming out the back and a massive nose that was the equivalent of the two wings. Lasers from the fighters and carriers darted across the battlefield, destroying enemy fighters in their paths.

Soon after, the USSR carriers started fighting at the Democratic carriers. Most of them missing, some hitting them and creating mini explosions.

Cream saw 4 or 5 lasers hit a carrier and started to freak out. "Evan, our carriers are getting hit!" She alerted.

"Don't worry," Brayden assured her. "Our carriers can survive small impacts like lasers from a fighter."

Cream realized she asked the wrong question. "Well, what about us? What about the Millennium Dawn?"

"We'll be protected by our carriers." Said Evan. "But for now, we need to board that dreadnaught while we still can." Evan held out his hand for his silver ghost to appear in.

"Ok, I, as well as all of your ghosts, will teleport you into the dreadnaught." Said the ghost. "Everyone please put on your armor."

The team pressed the big blue button on their wrist devices and they immediately suited up like Sonic did in the weapons bay.

"Wow, tell ya what!" Said Knuckles. "Being dressed in this armor is a heck of a lot cooler than watching someone else transform."

"Ghost, do we have a safe teleport location?" Evan asked.

"Yes we do, ok all of you will feel a little tickle on your waist, and then we'll be there."

The ghost disappeared with a light flash. Everyone else noticed at blue aura outlining them, and pixel by pixel, they were teleported into the dreadnaught.

_Location: Sianeste Galaxy, 1.75 astronomical units from Vietine border, Socialist Vietine Dreadnaught_

The team was teleported into a large room with almost nothing except for a few control panels. They looked around to see if there were any insurgents trying to sneak up on them.

"Ok, no enemies in this room." Said Evan. "Also, Sonic, and this applies to all of you too: built inside your helmet, there is an insurgent tracker. You can find it in the top left of your visor. Anything that could attack you will glow red. Anything that could help you will glow turquoise.

All of them looked in the top left. None of them picked up anything.

"I think we're safe, Evan." Said Amy.

Evan pulled out his ghost. "Ghost, can you lead us to the main power regulator." The ghost turned left, right, and 180 degrees around again.

"We're going to have to get to the center of the ship. Sending info to other ghosts now."

On the outside rim of team Sonic's insurgent trackers, there was a grey arrow.

"They grey arrow you see is telling you where your target is." Said their ghosts to them.

"Let's move," Said Brayden. "And be sure to keep your guns ready at all times." The team opened up their wrist devices and chose their guns of choice.

"Follow us." Said the three main members. "Chris, you guard us from behind."

Tunnel after tunnel on the dreadnaught they only had to face a few armies of Rodinian soldiers, all of which they killed instantly with almost no damage done to their armor.

Tails and Cosmo, who used to be notoriously bad at hand to hand combat, were now spectacular at it.

"I-I don't believe it, Tails." Said Cosmo, we really do have all the fighting skills we need!"

"Yeah, I really wish I thought of inventing stuff like this!" Said Tails. Just then, Tails' ghost spoke up."

"We are getting close, to the main power chamber. I would recommend you stay alert as I, and the other ghosts, have detected plenty of enemies ready to protect the regulator."

The message popped up on Evan's ghost too and he was one to react to it.

"Alright, now this is the real deal, remember that you won't die for real if your armor loses all of its strength, it will just take a while for your ghosts to revive you. But if you can, revive one of your teammates as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." They all said.

They crept up to the door which was labeled: 'power regulator, do not tamper'

"Which is exactly what we'll do!" Said Sonic, seeing the sign and making a joke out of it.

"Ghost," Evan told his ghost. "Can you open up this door?"

"Easy for me!" Said the ghost, charmingly. The ghost floated over to a control panel and started firing a blue laser out of its eye. Although it didn't destroy anything, it hacked the dreadnaught and opened up the door. Multiple Rodinians were waiting for them and they started firing.

Many team members lost 20% armor strength.

Evan and Brayden started firing inside the door, killing about 5 Rodinians. Sonic, Amy, and Chris soon followed.

"CHRIS! WE'LL CLEAR A PATH, WHEN WE DO, FIRE ON THE POWER REGULATOR IN THE CENTER OF THE ROOM!" Yelled Maxwell.

"ROGER!" Confirmed Chris. He focused his eyes on the medium-sized, cube-shaped chamber with tubes

"TAILS, COSMO, GET THOSE INSURGENTS ON THE RIGHT! SONIC, AMY, CREAM, GET ANYTHING THAT WE DON'T SHOOT!" Maxwell yelled again." AND MAKE SURE TO WATCH FOR ANYTHING BEHIND US!"

Lasers were flying all over the place and both sides were getting hit. After about 30 seconds of shooting, dodging, and hiding by both sides, Chris finally found a clear path. He sprinted as fast as his armored legs would carry him, ready to destroy this dreadnaught, when suddenly, a Rodinian soldier jumped in front of him and swung a knife at his chest. It hit him and he lost 30% of his armor strength.

Brayden saw this and darted towards the attacking soldier. As he did so he pressed his wrist device and in his hand formed a dual-bladed sword with both blades on the same side that had been formed from hybrid energy. He jumped up towards the Rodinian, and slashed his head off."

When Chris noticed his chance he immediately shot the power regulator with his sidearm gun. The regulator exploded sending Chris back against the wall and left with only 10% armor strength.

Sonic walked over to Chris, who was on the ground. "Chris, you alright?" Asked Sonic, nervously.

"My armor is at 10%, we need to get out of here." Said Chris, moaning.

Suddenly the dreadnaught began to shake, and control panels around team Sonic were spazzing out.

"He's right," said Chris' ghost. "I'll teleport us all back to the ship."

Commander Zenstov could be seen hopping into an escape pod. He watched as his last carrier was destroyed, and he knew his dreadnaught would face the same fate. "The supreme leader will not be pleased with me."

_Location: Sianeste Galaxy, Vietine Border, 10 astronomical units from target dreadnaught, Millennium Dawn_

Sonic's team watched as a successfully destroyed potential killing machine exploded and turned into pure space junk.

"ALRIGHT!" Cheered Knuckles admiring the Communist onslaught turning into nothing.

"NAILED IT!" Followed Sonic.

Everybody cheered and jumped with joy at the success of their first mission.

"We're not done," Said Evan, immediately getting the team's attention.

"Do we have another ship to destroy?" Asked Tails nervously.

"Not yet." Responded Evan. Everybody line up.

The team complied, not knowing what was to come. Evan walked up to each one of them and gave them a little gold and blue pin.

Everybody stared at them in awe, as if they had earned something that they had never thought to earn. It was a gold pin with the Democratic Order emblem engraved on it. Encircling the emblem read the words: 'Official Democratic Order Defense Treaty Soldier'

"Well, I guess we're part of the Democratic Order now." Said Amy, almost sheepishly.

"You bet you are," Congratulated Evan. "And you all should be proud. You are defending the ideas of liberty and free expression over the ideas of slavery and suppression. And with that, I officially welcome you to the Order." Evan brought his arm up to salute his new teammates. Brayden and Maxwell followed him.

Sonic was the first one to salute back, then Tails, then Cosmo, then everyone else."

The Millennium Dawn could be seen once again with 7 still standing carriers surrounding it. With a flash, they zoomed off into the cosmos.


	3. Episode 3: Misfortune on Marmolim

SonicX The Cold War Saga

Episode 3: Misfortune on Marmolim

_Location: Sianeste Galaxy, deep unknown space, Millennium Dawn_

It had been six days since team Sonic's first fight was proudly won. Newspapers were published all across the colonies of the Democratic Order praising the massacre Sonic and the others prevented. Now that Evan's fireteam added a new team of heroes, he was left to ponder what will become of his fireteam of abnormally young people. Everybody was still relaxing in their rooms and adjusting to a new ship. Tails and Cosmo were sharing a room since Tails had nervously asked her if she wanted to do so. Sonic could be seen sleeping in his memory foam bed that came with all the living quarters. He was dreaming about his deceased father.

_Dream:_

"_Sonic?… Sonic!…" An overly familiar voice came from the distance. The hearing of what sounded like his father caused Sonic's eyes to shoot open. He looked around and found that he wasn't in his room, but rather in a blank white room with only himself to see. He looked around hoping to find out who called his name._

"_Sonic!" The voice echoed again. This time, Sonic was sure without a doubt that this was his father calling him. "DAD!?" He called, eager to at least catch a glimpse of him. No sign. Sonic started to lose hope when, suddenly, a blue hedgehog stood in front of him. He had light blue stubble and a brushed back hairstyle. Sonic immediately ran forward to hug his father, he felt so good to see his favorite family member again. "Oh Dad," Sobbed Sonic, "It's so great to see you again!" It took Sonic a while to figure out what he wanted to say after that. "H-how are you here right now?"_

_Sonic's father chuckled a little bit. "I'm only here in spirit, my son."_

_Sonic immediately frowned after hearing this. "Y-you mean you're not really h-here?"_

"_Oh yes, of course, I am here, but only in my spirit and only briefly._

_Sonic was extremely grateful to see his dad once more, but he was also sad that he could only see him for a little while. "Dad, I know about what happened to you in Kororia." Sonic said sorrowly._

"_Do not feel bad, Sonic." Said his dad. "Look at what you have done with your friends."_

"_Dad, everything I've done with my friends was to help avenge you. You are the main reason why I stepped out and became a hero in the first place."_

_Sonic's dad chuckled again. "No matter what your motivation is, keep fighting for the greater good." With that, Sonic's dad started to vanish into the whiteness. "Dad, Wait!"_

_End Dream_

Sonic found himself sitting upright in his bed. He looked around, staring into the darkness and listening to the ship's engine run silently. His head drooped in sorrow and a tear formed in his left eye as he remembered the loss of his father to the USSR-lead Kororia. He meant what he said in his dream. He was going to avenge his father and he was going to do it with every chance he had.

Opening up his sliding door, he walked down a few hallways to the main control room. It was dark, almost as if it had been abandoned. However, he noticed a small light with a human silhouette blocking a part of it. It was Evan.

Sonic walked up to Evan slowly. "Hey." He said calmly.

Evan looked back and stared at Sonic with a concerned look. "What are you doing still up?" He said, speaking loud enough so Sonic could hear but not as loud as to wake everyone up.

"I think I should be asking you the same question." Defended Sonic. "So why are you still up?"

Evan, being 16, was a laid back leader. Normally a fireteam leader would be demanding an answer to a question no matter who asked first "I've been thinking about Tails and Cosmo lately," Said Evan, flatly.

"What about them?" Asked Sonic.

"Well, I was thinking about what would've happened if General Bomo hadn't located the Metarex heart in time." He looked down. "Not only would the Metarex crisis still had gone on, but… Tails would be left heartbroken."

"So you know already." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, I do. Vamix and I were talking earlier tonight about how the mission went. When I mentioned you and your friends, he started talking about how Tails reacted when he saw that Cosmo was actually okay." Said Evan.

"I know, man," Said Sonic. "Tails was sobbing his eyes out in pure joy when he realized he didn't really kill Cosmo."

This sentence caused Evan to be taken aback. "Hmm?" He stared at Sonic.

"Yeah," Sonic said nodding his head. "Cosmo almost sacrificed herself for the greater good and she called for Tails to execute the sacrifice." This made Sonic think about his dad even more.

"Geez!" He said thinking how hard that must have been for Tails. "So what are _you_ doing still up?" Evan asked again.

"Well," Sonic hesitated. "I… had a dream… about… my father."

Being in the same military that Seismo Flashton was in, he knew exactly what Sonic Flashton meant. "I know, Sonic." Evan tried to comfort him. "Your father was a real hero for what he did back in Kororia." He continued. "If it wasn't for him, Kororia would've been under full Communist control by now, and many more people would've suffered."

Sonic already knew the full story, but he decided not to say anything. "I think we better head back to bed." Suggested Sonic.

"I agree." Followed Evan. The two soldiers left the control room and headed back to their quarters.

Within six hours, the time to get up had arrived. Lights were switched on across the Millennium Dawn, and everybody got out of bed. They all had breakfast and soon hopped into their seats in the control room.

Evan opened up his radar. No insurgents. He turned to Sonic and the others. "We currently have no messages and no insurgents in sight. You can go back to your quarters if you want. Tails, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese were the only ones to do so. Chris, Sonic, and Amy still sat at their control panels, waiting for something to happen.

Back in Tails' and Cosmo's room, they were reflecting on the day that Cosmo almost died.

"I can't believe that you're still here with me." Said Tails, crying a little bit.

"You're still sad you shot me aren't you." Cosmo said with concern.

"Y-yes." Tails sniffed with tears in his eyes. "I was so freaking devastated when I thought you died. *sniff sniff*"

Cosmo put a hand on the crying fox's shoulder. "But I'm still here, aren't I." She said. "And even if I did die right then, I would've just regenerated if you planted my white spring seed." This sentence perked Tails up a little bit. "S-so you can never die?" Tails said, a smile forming on his saddened face.

Cosmo looked down and frowned. "Well, not really," This caused Tails to lose his forming smile. "If a seedrian dies in his or her childhood, he or she can regenerate if their spring seed is planted. But you stop being able to do that by age 20." The seedrian started to smile again. "But don't worry, I'm only nine years old."

The fact that she wasn't about to leave him anytime soon was very refreshing and comforting to Tails, who had just sniffed up his last tear, suddenly gave Cosmo a light hug. Taken aback by this, she hugged him back. She knew that Tails cared very much about her and that he would do anything to protect her. She remembered how she used to think how Tails found her annoying and clumsy, but according to how much he was showing he cared for her right now, he seemed to find her quite the opposite.

Tails slightly pulled back from the hug and looked Cosmo in the eyes. He wanted to say 'I have a crush on you,' but instead, he said, "You're my best friend, Cosmo."

Cosmo thanked him and even blushed a tiny bit.

With Evan, Brayden, Maxwell, Sonic, Chris, and Amy in the control room, Amy looked at Sonic to her left. "Hey, Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the Soviets are planning anything?"

Sonic pondered for a moment before responding. "Either they're fighting on a different front or our intel networks can't locate anything serious."

Maxwell overheard the conversation and decided to respond to Sonic. "Our intel networks are usually pretty good at detecting anything suspicious regardless of which colony the issue may be on. We just haven't gotten one in a few days.

Chris opened up a page on his monitor and read the info on the latest updates on known USSR activity. "Well, according to what I found on one of the intel networks info pages, the USSR is already caught in a pretty big fight in the colony of Johnaka right outside the Kororian belt.

Johnaka was one of the Democratic Order's main strongholds in the Oisian Galaxy, so Evan guessed that it would be a big battle over there.

Cream and Cheese walked out of their room and back into the control room. "Hi, what are you doing?" She asked, being slightly obvious.

"We're doing everything we do when we're on duty," Brayden said flatly. "Checking for any Soviets that might attack us."

Evan decided to open up the radar to check for anything suspicious, doubting to find anything. He was wrong, as a green dot started flashing in the upper left region of the green radar.

Evan tapped on the green dot, which did an identity scan on the mysterious vessel. He stared closer at the screen. "Whoever's in that ship, they're from Marmolim." He said with a bit of calm shock in his voice.

_Location: Sianeste Galaxy, deep unknown space, 5 astronomical units from Millennium Dawn, Marmolim escape ship_

On a ship that looked like an asteroid with green lights circling it lived four Marmolims. One was named Ghana, a former fortune teller, and captain of the escape ship. The three others were named Lue, Lylem, and Momo. They had been trying to escape because of a Communist terror regime that had taken over their planet about 11 months ago.

Lue walked up to Ghana who was at the ship's control panel.

"Any sign of Moll Mott's goons?" Lue asked, Ghana turning his head to look at him.

"Not yet, Lue." Said Ghana. "But Moll Mott is not our only concern right now, our fuel supply is at 9%."

Lue began to think about all the torture that the Communists were imposing on their people. Although he had never seen any footage, he pictured it in his head as hellish and extreme. He walked over to Momo's control panel, where Lylem was talking to her about something.

"Hi, did you find anything?" Lue asked, not expecting a 'yes' of any kind.

"Yes, we did." Replied Momo. "Looks like a standard traveler's space vessel."

The Marmolims didn't have the technology to tell where the space ship was built, but Momo notified Ghana anyway.

"A traveler's vessel you say?" Asked Ghana.

"Yes," Said Lylem. "Maybe we could ask them for some fuel."

Ghana didn't feel comfortable asking random strangers for fuel, especially after the situation they were in 11 months ago. However, if they didn't find fuel soon, the ship would die and they would freeze to death. "Yes, since we are desperate for fuel, let's go ask them." He said.

The others cheered that they might be getting rescued, as well as getting fuel of course, when Ghana interrupted them.

"However," Ghana said in a serious tone making the others listen. "We should remain ready to activate our weaponry if should that ship ever attack us."

"Agreed." The others followed and sat down at their control panels. Ghana started programming the ship to go towards the mysterious spaceship. Their greatest hope was to eventually be rescued.

_Location: Sianeste Galaxy, deep unknown space, 3 astronomical units from Marmolim escape ship, Millennium Dawn_

By this moment, everyone knew about the Marmolim ship.

"What would a few Marmolims be doing outside of their 'magical' planet." Brayden said with two air quotes to make fun of the word 'magic.'

Amy just rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe they need our help." She suggested.

"Yeah," Followed Cream. "According to the radar information, their fuel supplies are very low."

"I think we should give some to them." Suggested Chris.

Evan nodded. "I'll try and break into the ship's communication system. Hopefully, we can find a method to contact them." He knew that Marmolims had very unadvanced technology, so there wasn't a good chance of communicating with them.

Evan and Maxwell tried about three times to hack into their ship but failed. "Damn, looks like their ship's communication system isn't compatible with our's." Said Maxwell, disappointed.

"Well, they're already moving towards us, so I think we should just wait for them." Said Cream. Sonic disagreed. It didn't seem like the Marmolims were very confident considering how slow they were moving. "They seem pretty hesitant, Cream. It might be a while before they reach our ship. How can we tell them we're harmless?"

Tails and Cosmo were out of their rooms and into the control room by now and they overheard Sonic talking. "Maybe we could flash some sort of light around?" Suggested Tails with less confidence than normal when coming up with ideas.

Brayden looked over at Tails. "A light? That gives me an idea." He turned the ship sideways so that the top was facing in the direction of the Marmolim ship.

_Location: Sianeste Galaxy, deep unknown space, 4 astronomical units from Millennium Dawn, Marmolim escape ship_

Lue was the first one to notice the ship turning sideways. "Uh… Ghana?" He asked with fear in his voice. "What's it doing?"

There was a long pause for the other three. Lylem looked at the ship and assumed the worst. "Everyone fi-"

"Wait!" Momo interrupted. "Don't shoot them!"

The others were confused, but luckily, Ghana was able to see what the young female Marmolim meant. What he saw was a small blue eagle emblem on the side of the ship. It turned out that they were part of the Democratic Order.

Lue was the most excited by far. He immediately got an idea that he didn't think was possible. "Wow, Ghana, I think we can forget about getting more fuel because we won't need any!"

Lylem, Ghana, and Momo stared at him with confusion.

"Because we can get them to try and overthrow the Communists." Said Lue, hoping that his companions would understand. They did. But they weren't sure that the Democratic Order would accept. After all, their nation was only one planet that wasn't even that developed yet, and they didn't see a reason why the Democratic Order would want to intervene in their troubles. Nonetheless, Ghana agreed it was worth a shot. He moved faster towards the Millennium Dawn with confidence that he wouldn't be destroyed but not as much confidence that he would ever return home.

_Location: Sianeste Galaxy, deep unknown space, 13 miles from Marmolim escape ship, Millennium Dawn_

The team was preparing the Millennium Dawn's vessel platform for the Marmolims. Since they knew that Marmolims were harmless, they chose not to bring their weapons as it would only scare them.

Once the ship touched down on the platform, the team walked to the back of the ship to greet the unknown Marmolims. Only they weren't so "unknown" to anyone except to Evan, Brayden, and Maxwell.

Sonic and his friends gasped when they saw the three same Marmolims they encountered when they were still after the chaos emeralds along with the grey, elderly fortune teller.

"Lue?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Lylem?" Tails followed right after.

"Momo?" Amy did the same.

"Wow! What a coincidence!" Cheered Chris.

"Hello again, Sonic." Said Lue. "This time we have come to ask you for a very complex favor."

Evan became somewhat confused. "Uh… Asking for fuel is not a complex favor at all. We have-" Evan was cut off by Brayden.

"You want us to oust Moll Mott, don't you." He assumed sternly.

"The four Marmolims were shocked. "How do you know about Moll Mott?" Asked Ghana.

"The Farsians were the first ones to know about the genocide." Said Brayden.

All the mammals gasped again. "There's a genocide!?" Cried, Amy. "Why haven't we done anything about it?"

Evan was a little uncomfortable about giving the true answer, but he decided it would be right for them to know. "The previous president, Tom Malkin, wasn't in power to protect the world from tyranny like both he and current president Harland promised. He just wanted to prevent colonies with vast natural resources from falling under Soviet hands. There are many individual planet nations under Communist rule, but since they had no use in his opinion, we never acted." Evan locked his fingers in shame.

Cream was angry. "I can't believe it! You might have had a mean president, but why couldn't you just try and stop Moll Mott yourselves?"

Maxwell thought that Cream was being unreasonable. "We need a fleet and an army to oust a leader, we can't just do it with one ship.

"Well, I don't care! Why didn't you talk to the president and try to convince him?" Cream was getting even more emotional. Sonic tried to comfort her by putting a hand on her back.

"We weren't the only ones who tried to talk to him," Evan said. "There were protesters and other representatives who tried to convince him, but he just wouldn't take anything."

Knuckles crossed his arms. "Well, if you ask me, I think we should help them." He said referring to the Marmolims.

"Yeah, I'll request a mission." Evan said.

The moment he said that Lue, Lylem, and Momo jumped for joy and chanted "We're saved!" and "We're going home!"

The team, along with the Marmolims walked back to the control room to contact the Military High Command.

Evan sat down at his seat and pressed a few buttons. A man with a short black beard and a black vest appeared on screen. "_US Military High Command." _The man said. "_What is your request?"_

"We would like to launch an attack on Communist Marmolim, sir. Our goal is to take out Moll Mott and restore their democratic government." Evan said.

"_I will send your request to the president. He will be with you shortly."_ With that, the man disappeared off screen.

They waited and waited, eager to hear the president's response and eager for a 'yes'. The screen lit up again to see president William Harland on it this time. He started speaking.

"_My fellow Americans, our Democratic Order has known about the Marmolim genocide for 11 months now. Sadly, my predecessor decided to do nothing about it. The Democratic Order is an alliance that is supposed to protect the universe from evil and spread the light of freedom across its galaxies. I believe it's time we live up to that promise. Today we start our war against the evils of Moll Mott's regime and free Marmolim from the hands of Communism."_

The screen went black. "I guess that means that's a yes!" Sonic said. "Is everyone ready for our second fight?"

The others looked at Sonic boldy. "LET'S DO IT!"

"Ok, Prepare for the jump to hyperspace." Said Evan as he pushed some controls on his panel.

"Uh what's hyper-" Asked Lylem, nervously." But before he could finish, he noticed the stars outside the ship began to stretch and soon they turned into a tunnel of blue light.

The Millennium Dawn could be seen zooming off into deep space."

_Location: Faun Braun City, Marmolim, Sianeste Galaxy Moll Mott's base._

Moll Mott's minions were nothing like ordinary Marmolims. Their eyes were glowing red, their skin was red, and their hair was black.

Moll Mott himself was sitting on his throne, laughing as he watched tapes of ordinary Marmolims getting tortured. They had their eyes gouged out with blood spewing from their sockets. Giant drills were being drilled into the hearts of children. Worse still, and even more desirable for Moll Mott, they were in extreme pain. He loved to hear the screams of helpless children begging for their mommies. Just as the sociopathic communist leader was enjoying himself, he was alerted by one of his main captains.

"Supreme leader!" The captain cried. "We have detected a Democratic fleet on its way through space.

"GRRR!" Moll Mott growled. "I'LL SHOW THEM HOW TO RUIN A PERFECT DAY! SEND A FLEET OF 55 CARRIERS AND 70 DESTROYERS!" Just then, Moll Mott remembered the deal that he had made with the Soviets and he snickered with an evil grin. "If necessary, use the SSR-Mercury Class destroyer!" He said with pride.

_Location: Sianeste Galaxy, 9 astronomical units from Marmolim, Millennium Dawn_

The Millennium Dawn slowed down out of hyperspace and into space once again.

Evan pushed some controls on his panel to zoom into the battle scene. They were already greeted with a fleet sent by the president of 72 US carriers and 89 US destroyers.

Evan stood up to speak to Sonic and his friends to speak about something he forgot to during Brayden's introduction. "Look at your control panels."

They did so and saw a diagram of the battle scene. "So, we can control the battle or something?" Asked Tails.

"Exactly," Said Evan. "You can communicate to whoever is in charge of that carrier by sending them a diagram of what you want them to do. The ships that you will be controlling are highlighted on your monitors. Your ghosts have already transmitted the skills you need to use them." Lylem heard the word 'ghosts' and became both scared and confused. "Uh… what do you mean by 'ghosts'"

Chris looked over at them and pulled out his red ghost. "Hello, I am a ghost." The tiny chao-sized robot said. Before Lylem could respond, Moll Mott's fleet made itself aware by firing into one of Chris's carriers. The words, "Carrier under attack" could be seen on Chris's monitor.

"I'm hit!" Chris cried. Evan noticed and quickly sprung into action.

"All carriers deploy fighters and open fire on the enemy!" Evan yelled into his communicator. Hybrid energy lasers on both the carriers and destroyers started shooting back at the enemy. "Everyone, use your destroyers to target the enemy destroyers closest to them. Make sure you time when the destroyer is about to fire."

Sonic and his team started firing on the destroyers and they fired back with the same force.

"Geez, these guys are tough!" Said Sonic. Suddenly a group of fighters closed in on a USSR carrier and destroyed it.

"One down, many more to go." Said Sonic again.

Amy positioned one of her destroyers in front of a group of 3 carriers and fired on all three of them. She successfully destroyed two, but the third one evaded the laser.

As more and more vessels got destroyed, the Marmolims watched in amazement as they watched the ships that Moll Mott used to take over their planet being overpowered by weaponry that their kind was unable to manufacture.

Tails suddenly noticed another ship on his radar. It looked like a wedge-shaped destroyer with a massive laser in the middle of it. "Evan, an unidentified enemy carrier has joined the battle scene."

Maxwell immediately knew what Tails was talking about. The Soviets had lent a superdestroyer to Moll Mott. Superdestroyers had 25 times the power of a regular destroyer, however, they were really expensive to make, and the president decided only to use them during serious battles.

"A superdestroyer?!" Maxwell said baffled by Moll Mott's unexpected decision. "We have to retreat, our carriers won't be able to repel firepower of that intensity!"

Knuckles decided to step in. Being the determined echidna he was, he wasn't going down without a fight no matter what stood in his way.

"No, I have an idea." He said. Pulling out the master emerald from his backpack. It had rebuilt itself after the fight with the Metarex.

Sonic, Amy, the Marmolims, Cream, Cheese, Chris, Tails, and Cosmo looked at what Knuckles was holding and their faces went white in shock. Was Knuckles really willing to use his master emerald as to destroy the Communist fleet? Evan, Brayden, and Maxwell were the last ones to look at Knuckles' prize possession and became stunned at what they saw.

"That's the master emerald!" Said Brayden in total shock. "Where'd you get that?"

"It's my job to guard it on Angel Island." Knuckles said proudly. "It's what keeps it afloat."

Evan and Maxwell looked at each other in total shock. The master emerald was in American territory and no one had known up until now. No matter how many questions they had they were willing to execute Knuckles' plan.

"Ghost," Evan said, pulling out his ghost. "See if you can harness some of the energy from the master emerald and charge the main canon with it." The ghost floated over to the master emerald and a cone-shaped blue scanning ray shone onto it from the ghost's eye.

"Impressive." The ghost said. "This contains chaos energy. Rare but when combined with hybrid energy, its effect can be extremely powerful."

"Yeah we know," Said Knuckles. "Let's just blow up that destroyer."

"Tails, Sonic, Amy, position your destroyers to the side of the superdestroyer in order to distract it," Maxwell commanded. "Focus all firepower on it."

"Roger!" The three said as they positioned their carriers 90 degrees to the right of the Millennium Dawn, which prompted the superdestroyer to target in the direction of the destroyers instead of the direction of the fleet.

Amy, Cosmo, Cream, and Chris kept their destroyers targeted at other enemy vessels, with their own fleet ultimately winning. "Yes!" Amy pumped a fist as she destroyed 2 carriers in one shot.

"Main canon energy at full capacity." Said Evan's ghost. "Ready to fire."

"Tails, on my count fire directly at the superdestroyer." Commanded Evan.

"Yes, sir!" Tails followed and position the cannon right at the center of the massive ship. The canon started whirring as it began to activate the hybrid-chaos energy, preparing it for fire.

"In 3… 2… 1… NOW!"

Tails slammed his thumb on the trigger and a massive blue laser fired out from the top of the ship. The team watched as the superdestroyer, along with the rest of the enemy fleet, was demolished.

"We did it!" Chris cheered, and the others soon cheering with him.

Evan smiled at his noble team. "All battle groups, the area is secure. Deploy your troops on the sent location of the planet and patrol the area."

The Marmolims watched as the fleet advanced towards the planet. They couldn't believe they had the most powerful army in the universe on their side.


	4. Episode 4: Sonic's Espionage Part 1

SonicX The Cold War Saga

Episode 4: Sonic's Espionage

**A/N: WARNING: This Chapter will contain things like organs being ripped out and extremely bloody torture. If you haven't already noticed, Marmolim represents Communist Cambodia and Moll Mott represents Pol Pot. Continue at your own risk.**

_Location: Faun Braun Death Camp, Marmolim_

The terror regime lead by Communist revolutionary Moll Mott was one of the most brutal regimes out there. Children were stolen from their families and forced to work in intense labor camps with no pay at all. The camps had a lack of food and shelter, which resulted in mass starvation and hellish diseases without treatment. If one slave was brave enough to revolt, the guards would take them to a torture chamber where they would be forced to watch their families endure horrible torture before experiencing the same torture on themselves. The goal of these death camps was to cause as much suffering as possible to the poor ethnic Marmolims in order to please the supreme leader of Soviet Rodina. After all, where else was Moll Mott able to get his equipment from?

A young boy was being dragged across a rough dirt floor to the torture chamber. His crime? Using a slightly mean tone when talking to a guard.

"NOOOO PLEEEASE!" The boy screamed in protest. "I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN IT!" His stomach churned at the thought of what waited for him in the torture chamber. Once they got to the chamber, the guard threw him onto the floor for him to look up at the devices. He cringed at the sight of his mother and father in freestanding restrainers with a large drill pointed at their chests. His pupils shrunk and his mouth hung open. He knew what he was about to witness. The drills then suddenly plunged into his mother's and father's chest. Blood-curdling screams echoed and organs were spewed all over the room. "YOU'RE NEXT!" The guard said with a grin. Only one thing stood on the little boy's mind. 'When. Will. This. End?'

Moll Mott was on his throne speaking with one of his operatives.

"Leader," the operative spoke. "Our fleet has been destroyed, as well as our superdestroyer. Democratic forces are being deployed all over our planet."

"WHAT!" Moll Mott slammed his fist on his throne armrest. "Operative, Send over 25000 troops to attack their settlements while I think up a plan to expel their forces from our territory. AND DON'T FAIL THIS TIME!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The operative said sternly, with a hint of fear in his voice.

_Location: Pheno Valley, Marmolim, 800 miles from Faun Braun._

With 70 of the carriers and 78 of the destroyers still intact, the fleet was divided into different divisions and landed on different parts of Marmolim. Some areas completely unprotected, others armed and dangerous.

Inside the Millennium Dawn, Evan and Tails were getting ready to land the ship along with 2 carriers and 6 destroyers included in their fleet.

"Amy, scan the area for any potential threats." Evan commanded.

Amy did exactly that and found nothing. "All clear."

Tails slowly pulled a lever which lowered the ship onto Marmolim's rocky ground.

"You guys might wanna slap your wrists right about now." Said Brayden referring to their armor.

"I'm with Brayden." Agreed Cosmo immediately transforming into her armor. She was always the one to be safe rather than sorry.

Maxwell turned to the four Marmolims. "Stay inside the ship, who knows what we'll be facing out there." He commanded. "Don't worry we have multiple others protecting the ship."

"We won't move." Said Ghana.

The others followed suit and began to walk out of the ship. Maxwell told the Marmolims to stay in the ship because they didn't know how to fight, and to get them enrolled was a whole different process than how Sonic and his team got in. Sonic's team immediately got in because of their previously observed ability to fight.

The team marched out the door to the orange and pink rock that was planet Marmolim's surface.

Sonic looked around in shock. It was nothing like when they visited before. There were a few houses but they were in ruins and there was not a Marmolim in sight.

"Who is this Moll Mott guy anyway?" Asked Knuckles, interrupting Sonics train of thought.

"Whoever he is, he sure has done a lot of damage since we were here. I tell ya, this is what a real sick planet looks like." Exclaimed Sonic referencing their adventure from their last visit to the troubled planet.

Brayden heard in on their conversation as he continued walking. "Moll Mott is the dictator of this now-communist planet. He, like any other USSR-aligned dictator, decided that the best way to crush his opposition was to torture and kill in the worst ways possible."

"That sounds awful!" Cried Cream, being the fourth to hear into the conversation. "Chao!" Whimpered Cheese.

"Awful isn't even the word to describe it," Brayden responded noticing the worry in Cream's voice. "In fact, I don't think you could ever create a word that could come close to describing what our undercover videos capture."

Thoughts raced through Sonic's, Knuckles', Cream's, and Cheese's minds. They imagined everything from being forced to murder your family at gunpoint, to getting shot in every non-vital part of the body so that you would feel the most pain possible.

The four animals looked over at Maxwell to see him speaking into his wrist.

"_The area's clear." _He said to a captain of another carrier. "_There might be some very strong hybrid reserves near here so keep your eyes open."_

Cream pondered to herself as she heard the word 'hybrid'. Although she knew this was what the Democratic Order used as energy for military operations, she had no idea how it was obtained. Whatever it was it was far too much for her 6-year-old mind to process.

Evan's ghost scanned the rocky Marmolim terrain with its light-blue rays. When its rays flowed along the ground, a large underground pool became highlighted in a blue grid. Of course, it was unseeable without a hybrid visor, so none of the Marmolim civilians knew it existed.

Evan put his wrist to his mouth and contacted the main fuel operator for the mission. "_Specialist Heath, I think we found a sweet spot." _Evan Smirked, no one else noticed.

Specialist Heath contacted his staff and replied immediately. "_We see it, setting up pumpjack now."_

Cosmo was looking around for any enemies when she saw a carrier carrying a tall, silver, cylinder-shaped device with black rigid pipes sticking out from the bottom.

Tails and Sonic noticed it too. "What's that thing carrying?" Asked Cosmo.

It took Tails a second to notice the pumpjack that the carrier had strapped below it, but when he did, he opened his mouth and eyes in pure disturbance.

"That's a PUMPJACK!" Tails cried. "They're gonna suck out all the hybrid energy from Marmolim!" Tails didn't like this at all. If the hybrid reserve was on Marmolim, it should belong to the Marmolims.

"Calm down, Tails." Said Maxwell. "We would rather us have this energy than Moll Mott, who knows how many reserves he has."

Tails came to realize that maybe this was the best alternative. The Democratic Order was taking something important that could've fallen into the hands of an evil dictator.

The two carriers lowered the orange pumpjack down to where Evan said the reserve was. It came down with a *klunk.* Then one soldier gave the operator a thumbs-up to signal that the energy was ready to be extracted. As the machine started up, half of the large, orange cylinder slowly made its way up the black pole it was hooked onto. It then made an unexpected slam down on the platform of the pumpjack, making a loud noise, but not enough to be ear-piercing.

Cream looked over at the machine. "So that's how hybrid energy works, She thought to herself. "I wonder if this Moll Mott person has any."

"INCOMING!" The team heard Brayden yell. Before anybody could react, a large bomb was blown up on the mountain they were walking towards. The team cringed as orange aura and rock flew over their heads. It was a massive attack by Moll Mott's army. Hundreds of red and black Marmolims flooded the mountains while ugly Vulture Fighters flooded the sky. Evan responded quickly by taking out his pulse rifle and firing at the Communist army. "GET BEHIND THOSE ROCKS!" He yelled, taking a quick glance at the large orange rocks behind them as to signal the team where to go without taking an eye off the Communists. While pelleting the army with lasers, the mammals, seedrian, and humans took cover behind a medium-sized boulder.

"Heavy fire down there huh?" Said Knuckles.

"Yeah, Knucks," Said Sonic. "But, I've got an idea." He looked over to Brayden, who was helping Chris and Tails shoot off a swarm of Vulture Fighters with RL-D1 Plasma Cannons.

"What was that melee weapon you used on the dreadnaught?" Said Sonic loud enough to hear over the plasma explosions.

"ENERGY SWORD!" Yelled Brayden.

Wasting no time, Sonic opened up his wrist weaponry inventory and searched for an energy sword. When he found it, he pressed on it and there, in his hand, appeared a majestic neon-turquoise sword with two blades on the same side. Little pulses of lightning danced inside the blades.

Suddenly a neon flash of blue sped from the rock to the Marmolim army and started to kill off enemy soldiers one by one. The other soldiers watched in shock at what they were seeing. Evan, Tails, Maxwell, and Chris stopped firing to watch their lightning-fast hedgehog kicking everything out of the Communists. "What's he doing?" Asked Evan's ghost.

"Isn't it obvious." Amy butted in. "He's using his super-speed to destroy those ugly excuses for soldiers."

"Actually, I think he's using an energy sword to help him." Said Brayden, recalling what Sonic asked him earlier.

Sonic slashed his sword in all directions killing every Marmolim that would dare go near it. Lue, Lylem, Momo, and Ghana watched their hero from the windows of the Millennium Dawn. All with a feeling of pride in their blue hero.

"Magnificent!" Cheered Ghana. The others just watched with surprise.

Evan, Brayden, Maxwell, Chris, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, and Amy were all smiling at themselves knowing what the others were thinking.

"Whaddya say we join our hedgehog?" Tails smugly suggested.

"Let's kick some Commie!" Said Knuckles.

_Location: Marmolim Soviet Coalition building, Faun Braun, Marmolim._

Moll Mott continued to relax in his chair watching Marmolim child slaves have holes drilled inside them. He loved listening to their screams of pain and wails of suffering. While he was in his state of zen, his five-star general knocked on his door.

"Enter." Said Moll Mott after his door camera saw the general. The red-haired, black-skinned, red-eyed Rodinian slowly approached his leader.

"Great leader, we are suffering heavy losses in the Pheno region. Our sergeants estimate about 70% of our forces within the area have been destroyed."

Moll Mott, for the first time in that narcissistic warped brain of his, started to feel the smallest ounce of fear. He had such an easy time taking over the planet against the Marmolim army, but to think that he would surrender to the main enemy of what he fought for, was a thought that he couldn't even comprehend. Yet, he decided to play it safe and come up with a different plan.

"Withdraw our forces from the area, we mustn't risk more opportunities for victory." He said with his back turned.

"As you wish, great leader." The general calmly walked out of the room to update his plans.

As for Moll Mott, he switched his computer screen from torture compilations to a top-secret battle plan that he was sure was foolproof in every last way.

"Prepare, Republic. This will be the downfall of democracy."

_Location: Pheno Valley, Marmolim, 800 miles from Faun Braun._

The last enemy division could be seen escaping over a mountain with a division of Democratic soldiers running after them.

"That was amazing Sonic." Amy said as she hugged her blue hero. "Ok Amy, focus!" Said Sonic trying to get out of one of her typical tight hugs.

Maxwell was puzzled, why would Moll Mott want to retreat when they were so close Faun Braun. However, Tails was the one to take his words out of his mouth.

"That's weird, usually it's not the ideal decision to retreat when you're only 800 miles from the capital of your planet."

"Maybe this evil Moll Mott is planning something." Worried Cosmo.

"Cosmo has a point." Tails' yellow ghost spoke. "If Moll Mott was so brainless, he would be attacking at full force right now."

Tails turned to Cosmo. "You're probably right. Ghost, scan the area for anything suspicious and send it to the team."

The yellow robot pulsed with neon blue light that spread across the terrain.

"I found something, and you're not going to like it."

"What did you find?" Asked Cosmo with more worry in her voice.

"To make a very complicated situation worse," Said the ghost. "You were correct."

Everyone's ghost suddenly was alerting the team on what Tails' ghost had found.

Maxwell's face turned pale. "An encrypted network?!" He involuntarily said.

"Yup," Brayden said in disappointment. "Looks like Moll Mott is waiting for us at the capital."

"We won't know his exact plans unless we can get the network keys that unlock that encryption." Added Maxwell. His ghost appeared in front of him.

"I can scan the underground for any possible deformations in the terrain." Said the ghost. As it scanned the ground with its neon blue, cryptic aura, it detected a long rock-shaped underground filled with complex structures, most likely alarm systems, as well as a computer that held the network keys. After the scan, it floated up to face the eager team. "I've found the keys," Said the ghost.

"Alright, where are they?" Asked Sonic.

"They're in an underground guarded facility 25 miles deep and 32 miles from our standpoint," Said Maxwell's ghost. "Apparently it's supposed to be protected by multiple armed guards and-" The ghost stopped for a minute. "... Lasers fired at… 300 meters per second." Sudden disappointment and fear in the ghost's voice.

The team stood there in awe. "_300 meters per second?!" _Thought Cream. "_That's so fast."_

Maxwell looked over at Chris, Evan, and Amy. "We won't survive five seconds down there, even with this armor."

Evan sighed, he would have to send someone who had extreme speed down there. His first choice? Sonic.

"Sonic," Evan looked at him. "Are you fast enough to dodge anything as fast as sound?"

Sonic grinned. "Have you forgotten who I am? Of course I-"

"Wait, Sonic." Tails stopped him mid-sentence. "300 meters per second is pretty close to your top speed, I don't know if even you could survive down there."

Sonic felt Tail's concern. "Tails, it's the best chance we have, nobody else is fast enough to break the speed of sound."

Cosmo walked up to Tails and put a hand on his shoulder, making him blush. "Don't worry, Tails. You know Sonic has never lost a battle before." Cosmo was indeed worried, but she had confidence in the team's hero.

"I know, Cosmo but… I-I'm going with him."

Evan looked back at his loyal fox friend. "Sorry Tails, but it looks like the only one fast enough to get those network keys is Sonic."

"But-"

"Tails, I've made up my mind!" Exclaimed Evan. "Sonic, my ghost is sending you the details on where to go."

"What about the rest of us?" Asked Sonic.

"We'll guard the base." Said Brayden lightly tapping his equipped S-16 Sniper.

Chris, Cosmo, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese all surrounded their blue hedgehog friend to wish him luck. Amy leaped onto Sonic and started crying about how she wouldn't be able to live without him.

"Amy, I promise you I'll be OK." He assured. "Ok, I'll see all of you once I breach that safe and grab Moll Mott's battle plans. Then, we free this planet from that maniac."

The gang watched in worry as an auroral blue trail replaced their hero.

"Please be careful, Sonic." Cosmo put her hands over her center gem while Tails put an arm around her.

(To be continued)

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update and the cliffhanger. I am really occupied with school work and AP classes. You might not be hearing from me for a while, but I will do my best.**


End file.
